Say Alice, shall we go to Wonderland?
by EatMoreRice
Summary: AU With all those drugs in your system, it can be hard to differentiate what is real, and what is a hallucination. Red Arrow/OC


So, I've been meaning to write a Red Arrow story for the longest time...

This was written out before they dropped the whole **[[SPOILERS]]** clone bomb on us.

Let's see... what else.. Oh, so this takes place sometime inbewteen the whole five year time skip thing.

Co. Written with my friend (I don't think she has an account here so...), EA who... actually didn't have much of a role in this chapter.. But she'll probably write the next one.

* * *

It was one of those typical, cliché days; late in the evening, and nearly empty streets save for the select few who were rushing to make their graveyard shifts. The sky was still congested with swollen clouds that had remained throughout the week. A certain flame haired archer jumped from roof to roof, careful to watch for the puddles left from the day's earlier storm. He froze when he heard the heavy metal door that led to the roof whine; quickly he lowered himself to the side of the building and waited. When he heard nothing he peeked over the ledge and thoroughly scanned the area. Realizing that the creaking door was only the result of not being shut properly he hoisted himself up and continued on.

Not even five minutes later the young archer reached his destination. A small, privately owned research facility. Sneaking it was easy enough for young crime fighter with the help of his EMP arrows to overwrite the security cameras. There weren't many guards on the ground floor; however, like any other overdone break in scene, the basement was flooded with heavily armed men. Getting by them was a bit harder, but thanks to his natural light-feet he was able to slip by without a fight. He hid behind a large metal barrel as he waited for one of the guards to walk by. When one finally did, he grabbed the unfortunate man before knocking him out and stealing his uniform.

Tucking his collapsible bow away he stepped out from his hiding place. A pudgy man dressed in a slightly altered version of his own stolen uniform approached him. The newcomer glanced at the ID badge on the archer's chest, "What ar' you still doin' here, Roy? Get yer ass over to the lab area!" **[1]**

Having not seen the man looking at "his" name tag (due to the standard helmet that hid most of the face) Roy tensed up. He didn't have a chance to react as the (assumed) commander jogged away. He unleashed a sting of profanities in his head. His goal was to break in and find some information, not play errand boy. Nonetheless, he walked in the direction the man, who he had knocked out and stashed away, was heading. There, he saw another man in uniform and an elderly man dressed in a lab coat. The scientist muttered a sarcastic remark under his breath but other than that, no words were exchanged.

They walked in silence through the long hall until they neared the very last room. The elderly man instructed them to check their gun before being led in. The man told them to wait as he left the room. Roy took the opportunity to survey the room. It was dimly lit, however, he could see that all four walls as well as the roof was covered with a large mirror. A moment later the doors slid open as a blind-folded girl stepped in.

The girl was dressed in a standard white, long sleeve jumpsuit and was quite short in stature, probably only up to his shoulders, Roy noted. She had long platinum blonde hair dragged on the floor and was accompanied by sickly pale skin. She was pushed into the room before the doors slide closed again.

The lights suddenly brightened as a low, dull buzz echoed through the room. The scientist's voice boomed from a corner across the room. "Gentleman, Project WR572 also known as White Rabbit. WR572, are you ready?"

The girl, White Rabbit, nodded as the metal blinds clicked and came loose. She removed it completely as she moved to the centre of the room. Roy nearly gasped out loud when he saw her eyes, an unnatural pink color. The first man told Roy to stand back as he walked forward and raised his gun. Seeing the man take aim, Roy began to panic.

If he moved now he'd be able to save this unfortunate experiment; however, his cover would be blown and he couldn't get the information. He sighed as he ran forward just before the trigger was pull and pushed the gun skyward. Roy and the man wrestled for a moment before Roy overpowered the man. He grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her with him, but he found the door locked. Stepping back, he released the hand and looked around. He couldn't see any other escape route.

Taking the rifle, he shot at the mirror but to his surprise, the shattered mirrors began to repair themselves. As he watched, a sudden idea hit him; if he could lure some more guards in, he could just walk out. He lifted his rifle once again and began firing in random directions, though he did save the last bullet for the camera in the corner. Soon after the camera had been shot out, he heard the door unlocking. Roy pushed the girl so that both their backs were against the wall. They quietly waited as the door slid open.

As the guard stepped in, rifle loaded and ready, Roy launched forward and tackled the man down, effectively knocking him out. Roy rolled off the man as the second guard aimed and fired. A loud ear-splitting bang echoed throughout the whole area (as the second guard had still been standing in the doorway) and was followed by absolute silence. Time froze, literally. A mere inch from Roy's face was a bullet, suspended in mid-air.

Roy looked to the guard to find that he too was surprised. Seeing an opportunity, Roy used the butt of his rifle and jammed it into the man's stomach. When the man hunched over in pain he hit the back of the man's neck; rendering him unconscious.

He went to grab the girl only to freeze in shock. The eerie pink eyes had been replaced with blood red ones that were focused on the floating bullet. Walking over, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, time to go."

No response. Roy couldn't help but wonder if she had been frozen too. A soft exhale of breath threw that theory right out the door. He shook the girl a bit. "Stop, we have to go!"

Still no response. As the seconds ticked by, Roy grew more anxious. As experience had taught him, he knew more guards were their way.

"Enough!" He yelled and finally the girl blinked, which caused was followed by the bullet rocketing forward, though Roy paid it no mind as he pulled the girl with him as they bolted out the door.

Not far down the hall, there was a large, super convenient vent above their head. Thankfully the roof was relatively low so Roy was able to jump up and pull the grate down.

"This way," He knelt down and linked his finger together so he could boost the girl up. There were soft, uncertain steps before a small hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up questioningly, to his surprise; White Rabbit's eyes had changed colors once again. This time her eyes were neither pink nor red, but rather a very soft, almost white, pink.

Roy shot up. "What's up with your eyes?"

He waved a finger in front of her eyes. When her eyes didn't follow Roy nearly exploded. "You're blind?" This caused the girl to jump back a little.

Heaving a frustrated sigh, Roy pulled off his helmet and tossed it aside. There was nothing more that he'd like to do than ditch this girl, but his morals won't allow it. He ripped the sleeve of the uniform off before ripping it in half so he could extend the length. Tying the ends together, he tied the makeshift ribbon on to his own wrist and White Rabbit's.  
"I'll climb up first, then I'll pull you up." He said as he jumped up into the vent. It was large enough that he could turn himself completely and still have room.

"Raise your arms," He instructed, and when she did he pulled her up with ease. As quiet as possible, the two crawled through the vents as Roy tried to recall the map of the building he had memorized.

Just as mapped, there was a grate up ahead. Roy peered down and saw it was the research area he had been looking for. Only problem was, it was packed with guards and researchers alike. He knew there was no way he could take them all out without his usual trick arrows so he pulled out a small capsule that contained sleeping gas.  
"Hold your breath," He whispered to girl before twisting it and tossing it down. As the capsule hit the ground, it exploded with a soft hiss, and not long after; everybody was out cold. Roy untied the ribbon on his wrist before pulling the grate off and pushing it aside. Jumping down, he landed gracefully.  
"Wait there." He whispered up to the girl before walking over to the computers. It wasn't until that moment that he realized; hacking was a lot harder than Robin made it look and was really wishing Boy Wonder was there. Finally, after one too many incorrect tries, Roy decided to try searching the bodies of the men for a pass card of some sort.

Successfully locating one, Roy wasted no time finding the files and started downloading them onto his flash-drive. As the files were being transferred, he couldn't help but catch a few words.

_Experiment WR-572... Date of birth, unknown... Clone... Time...Temporary blindness..._

'Experiment..Clone...' Suddenly, for the first time in a long while, Roy felt empathy for somebody. At the very least he had Ollie, despite their current situation. It was then that Roy vowed that he would get the girl out of this place, regardless of the cost. Voices from the hall snapped him would of his own little world. He quickly yanked the flash-drive and the card out and shoved them into his pocket. He looked around for anything that might indicate he was there (besides the floor being littered with unconscious men) and when he saw none he hoisted himself back up into the vent.

He slid the grate back into place as quietly as possible. "Don't move," He whispered so softly, he wasn't sure if he had even said it. They waited for somebody to open the door and discover the bodies, but voices faded almost as quickly as they came. Roy exhaled in relief, though he could still hear the pounding of his heart. After a moment Roy took the abandoned ribbon and secured it around his wrist again.

They travelled through the vent system until they came upon another grate. Looking down, Roy saw his arrows lying behind the crate where he had left him. "Hold on." He said as he untied ribbon again. As soon as he said that he felt stupid. 'Duh, where is she going to go anyways?' A sarcastic voice mocked.

Pulling the grate loose, he did a quick scan before jumping down. Thankfully the man he had stolen the uniform from was still knocked out cold. Deciding it was too risky to stick around; Roy grabbed his folded Red Arrow costume and his quiver and climbed back into the vent. Once back in, Roy took the arrows out and shoved his "regular" clothes into the case before placing them back in. He placed the grate back in its place and secured it before tying the ribbon back onto his wrist. "Okay, let's go."

A few twists and turns later they came to the end of the vent system. Roy looked up into the never ending darkness for some source of light. There was none to be seen, however, there was a cold breeze flowing down. He paused for a moment to plan their next move. After a moment of planning, he untied the guide rope before pulling out two suction cup arrows. He tested them before turning to face the girl.

He instructed her to wait while he climbed to the top; he continued on to explain that he would send something to pull her out shortly after. He turned back and began to climb. After a long, steep climb, Roy felt his head bump up against a grate. Glancing up, he saw the full moon peeking out from behind the clouds.

Shifting his weight so that one of his feet was planted against the opposing wall, he did the same with one of his arrows. Being extra cautious to balance himself, he pulled out a small laser and placed it between his teeth. As the laser ran across the corners, Roy stopped just before it could fully cut through the last one. After tucking away the laser he pulled the grate loose. There was a whine of protest; however, it easily came off. He angled it so that it could fit through the opening before pushing it as well as himself out.

As soon as Roy was out he immediately took off the uniform's top and began ripping into shreds. Quickly tying the pieces together into a makeshift harness, he pulled out one of his many zip-line arrows. Before his even had a chance to begin tying the harness to the rope there was a loud creak followed by a white blur shooting up from the vent.

The blur landed with amazing grace across from him. Cold pink eyes stared back at an awestruck archer. "How did you..." Roy whispered to nobody in particular.

Not realizing it was a rhetorical question, the girl answered as if it were the most obvious ting. "Jumped..."

Making a quick mental note to read her file carefully, Roy pulled himself together and coughed awkwardly. Still, pink spheres continued to stare until finally, Roy was forced to walk over to the nearest ledge. Loading the zip line arrow he had previously pulled out, he aimed it towards a nearby building.

When the line was secured, he knelt slightly. "Get on,"

There was no movement (from what Roy could hear), so he glanced back. Unyielding eyes watched in confusion and slight interest.

"Well?" Roy snapped. He knew the girl's sight had returned, as they had changed back to their "original" color and by how closely they followed him.

The girl blinked innocently and asked in a small voice, "Where...are..we...going...?"

A sudden urge to kick a puppy washed over Roy. He was only trying to do a good deed and yet, nothing seemed to go quite as planned. Though, to be honest, he really wasn't quite sure himself about what would happen to the girl after their escape. He stopped and pondered a minute.

There was no way he could take her to The Team or The League as he wasn't supposed to be operating by himself anymore. Ollie and Dinah were out of the question after all he had done to them... to _him_.

He sighed as he ran a hand through his fiery locks. "Home." He answered.

"This...is my...home." The girl replied without missing a beat, although, Roy couldn't help but notice how foreign the word 'home' sounded when she said it. He stood and walked over to the girl. Placing a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Home is where you're safe, where no one can hurt you."

The girl tilts as if she was deep in thought and her eyes looked a million miles away. "...Home..is safe...?"

Roy nodded. "I got us this far, you can trust me. I'll find you somewhere safe... I'll find you a home." He promised even though he wasn't quite sure of how he would accomplish such a task by himself. The girl thought over Roy's words for a moment before a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Okay..." And although she let him lead her to the ledge, Roy couldn't help but note that the smile didn't reach her eyes. She climbed onto his back as he muttered a quick "hang on," before launching off the building.

* * *

[1] I'm not going to lie.. this was my lazy way of introducing him (. Don't look at my like that! I was always taught that I couldn't use the character's name unless they were introduced formally...does that make sense...? I dunno, I'm stupid. Ahaha).


End file.
